Сокол/Галерея
Галерея изображений Сэма Уилсона, также известного, как Сокол. Фильмы ''Первый мститель: Другая война Кадры Rj7h.jpg Jom5.jpg Catws_00068.jpg SamWilson-vs-SteveRogers-Racing.jpg Sam & Steve (Washington Monument).png Catws 00088.jpg Catws_00095.jpg Capmeetssam.jpg Catws_00103.jpg Catws_00172.jpg Catws_00173.jpg Catws_00174.jpg Catws_00175.jpg Catws_00176.jpg ANG pullover.png Steve and Sam TWS.jpg SamWilsonSmile-TWS.png SWilson-PTSDMeeting.jpg Hz0r.jpg WilsonRogers-TWS.png SWilson-NotEverybody.jpg Catws 04150.jpg Sam-Wilson-INeverSaidPilot.jpg SamTalkingSitwell-TWS.png Lvxn.jpg EXO-7 Falcon.png Sam-Wilson-Threatens-Sitwell.jpg SWilson-DrivingJSitwell.jpg CapWidowFalcon-CarDoorEscape.jpg Sam-Wilson-Machine-Gun.jpg SamWilson-MachineGun-CATWS.jpg Falcon TWS.jpg ANG on the Wings.png Falcon serious.jpg Sam-Wilson-Natasha-Romanoff-Rescued.jpg CapsTeam-FuryReveal.jpg Hillfalcon.jpg Mm9h.jpg Sam-Wilson-HesTheGuyYouStop.jpg Cap-EpicEyebrows-CAWS.jpg Capmaria.png Catwshill4.jpg Sam Wilson - The Falcon.png DidYouMakeItUpAsYouWentAlong-Falcon.jpg Filmz.ru f 177289.jpg Cap & Falcon Running (TWS).png Falcons Wings.png Falcon vs quinjet.png The falcon jumping.png Falcon in Flight.jpg Falconchase.JPG Helicarrier's battle TWS.png Uffw.jpg Uld8.jpg FalconintheskyTWS.jpg FalconSavesCap-CATWS.jpg Cap & Falcon - EXO-7 Wing Span.png 0t2q.jpg Winter Soldier Kick.png Catws 06453-1-.jpg Catws 06455-1-.jpg Catws 06456-1-.jpg SWilson-ManShutTheHellUp.jpg Rumlow and Falcon.png FalconVsRumlow.png Catws 06747-1-.jpg Brock Strength.jpg SWilson-BeatenByRumlow.jpg SamWilson-Running-Explosions.jpg Falcon-runs-from-explosions.jpg Sam-Wilson-Window-Dive-CATWS.jpg Shield next to bed.png Sam-Wilson-Hospital-Bed.jpg SWilson-MoreSoldierThanSpy.jpg Whendowestart.jpg Продвижение FalconInternational.jpg Falcon Poster.jpg Falcon.JPG Red falcon CATWSart.jpg Falcon TWS HS.jpg Falconflight.png Falcontrust.jpg Cap-2-poster-col-paolo-rivera.jpg SW textless.jpg Catwsartporster2.jpg Catwsartporster1.jpg Falcon-3.jpg Falcon-8.jpg Falcon-7.jpg Falcon-4.jpg Концепт арт Catws5.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art I.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art II.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art III.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art IV.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art V.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art VI.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art VII.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art VIII.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art IX.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art X.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art XI.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art XII.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art XIII.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art XIV.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art XV.jpg 2UmMT26n9Ko.jpg XeCxYy6.jpg 3YEHz1W.jpg File:FalconSamWilsonTWS.png CATWS Concept Art Falcon Wings.jpg За кулисами TWS on Set V.jpg 2845737542.jpg G9c4.jpg Anthonymackie01may1301.jpg Anthonymackie01may1302.jpg Anthonymackie01may1304.jpg Anthonymackie01may1307.jpg Anthonymackie01may1308.jpg Behind_the_Scenes_Captain_America_Winter_Soldier_01.jpg Behind_the_Scenes_Captain_America_Winter_Soldier_03.jpg Captain_America_The_Winter_Soldier_Behind_the_scenes-1.png Captain_America_The_Winter_Soldier_Behind_the_scenes-4.png Captain-America-Winter-Soldier-BTS-02.jpg Film_set_pic_Captain_America_2_06.jpg On_set_Captain_America_Winter_Soldier-01.jpg On_set_Captain_America_Winter_Soldier-02.jpg On_set_Captain_America_Winter_Soldier-03.jpg On_set_Captain_America_Winter_Soldier-04.jpg On_set_Captain_America_Winter_Soldier-05.jpg The Falcon and Captain America.jpg The Falcon.jpg Мстители: Эра Альтрона Кадры SteveRogers-SamWilson-AvengersParty-AoU.jpg DMlsAICP7p4-1-.jpg Py46mRAZDsU-1-.jpg Falcon New Wings.png G.png NewAvengersHQ.jpg Концепт арт Aou Concept Art 30.jpg За кулисами UT1jgXGdzoc-1-.jpg Tony-Stark-Sam-Wilson-AvengersParty.jpg Falcon - The New Avenger (The Making of AoU).png Человек-муравей Кадры Falcon Ant-Man 1.png Falcon's Exo.png Falcon Ant-Man.png Falcon Ant-Man 2.png Falcon 2_Ant-Man.png Falcon-Whoareyou.png Ant-Man V. Falcon.png Falcon Ant-Man 5.png Falcon Ant-Man 4.png Falcon Ant-Man 3.png Falcon Ant-Man 6.png Falcon 4.PNG Falcon Ant-Man 7.png Falcon Ant-Man 8.png Ant-Man x Falcon.png Falcon Shoots Ant-Man.jpeg FalconShootingAtAntMan-Wings.jpeg Falcon Ant-Man 9.png Falcon-SuitHacked-AM.jpeg AntMan-EscapingFalcon.jpeg Falcon Ant-Man 10.png Falcon-Searches-For-ScottLang.jpeg Falcon-GuyWhoShrinks.jpeg Ant-Man AfterCredits.png Первый мститель: Противостояние Кадры Captain America Civil War 87.png CW3mhb6S-1-.jpg Captain America Civil War 47.png Captain America Civil War 48.png Captain America Civil War 49.png Captain America Civil War 56.png Captain America Civil War 57.png CW Spot5 4.png BGj9foqX-1-.jpg Falcon and Scarlet Witch.png Scarlet Witch Wanda-Civil War 7.png Falconwings2.png Captain America (Just Like We Practiced).png CW Spot5 2.png CW Spot5 3.png 014fal ons inl 05.jpg Falcon-DontThankMe.jpg ND537oTH-1-.jpg SWilson-TRossTalk.jpg Captain America Civil War 21.png SWilson-JRhodes-Debate.jpg Captain America Civil War 159.png CW Spot5 5.png SWilson-SRogers-PCarterFuneral.jpg SWilson-FuneralSuit.jpg Falcon-Helicopter-CACW.jpg Falcon-TunnelChase-CACW.jpg Captain America Civil War still 16.jpg FalconArrested-CACW.jpg SWilsonTChallaSRogers-Transport.jpg Civil War Empire pic 1.jpg Captain America Civil War 41.png EverettRoss-LeadingAvengers.jpg Steve Natasha Sam Sharon.jpg PyuwqIjs-1-.jpg Captain America Civil War 161.png SWilson-WeLookedForBarnes.jpg SWilson-WSoldierAttack-RedLight.jpg Captain America Civil War 12.png Captain America Civil War 01.png Civil War still AirunGarky 57.jpg Captain America Civil War 06.png Captain America Civil War 52.png SWilsonBBarnes-MoveYourSeat.jpg SWilson-GreatAudition.jpg ZejN5Czz-1-.jpg Civil War Spot30 3.png Civil_War_Spot30_3-2.png Falcon-vs-SpiderMan-CACW.jpg CW Spider-Man Webs.png 014fal ons inl 06.jpg Falcon-NotThisMuchTalking.jpg FalconWinterSoldier-WebbedUp.jpg 001avn ons inl 11.jpg Captain America Civil War 100.png Captain America Civil War 65.png Captain America Civil War 68.png Team_Cap.png Team Cap running.jpg Captain America Civil War 150.png Civil War Clash 1.png Civil War Clash.png Falcon-AvengersClash-Flying.jpg Falcon-WeMayHaveToLose.jpg IronMan-vs-Falcon-Airport.jpg Falcon-ShootingWMachine.jpg Falcon-ImSorry-CACW.jpg Falcon_Raft1.jpg Falcon_Raft2.jpg Falcon_Raft3.jpg Falcon_Raft4.jpg Falcon_Raft5.jpg Falcon_Raft6.jpg Продвижение Hablemos de Marvel Team Cap.jpg Teamcapcivilwarart.jpg Hablemos de Marvel Falcon Iron Man and Vision.jpg Civil War Whose Side Are You On Poster.jpg TeamCap x TeamStark Poster.jpg CW group promo 1.jpg CW group promo 3.jpg Falcon Civil War promo.jpg Civil_War_Calendar.jpg CW PROMO 1.jpg CW PROMO 3.jpg CW PROMO 4.jpg Divided We Fall Falcon poster.jpg PromoCWFalcon.jpeg Civil War Final Poster.jpg Captain America Civil War promo Falcon.jpg Captain America Civil War banner.jpg Captain America Civil War German poster.jpg Captain America Civil War German banner.jpg Civil War Full Body 09.png Civil War Alternate poster.jpg Textless Civil War Poster Iron Man's Mask.jpg Falcon CACW.jpg Civil War Textless Banner.jpg Captain America Civil War Chinese Poster.jpg CivilWarTotalFilm1.jpg Civil War Falcon Char art 2.png Civil War IMAX Poster.jpg EWCover 2of4.jpg Enter Team Cap.jpg Civil War meeting EW.jpg Civil War Poster Ukraine 1.jpg Civil War Poster Ukraine 3.jpg Promo Team Cap 2.png Promo Team Cap 3.png EW Full Banner Cover.jpg CW Japanese Poster Falcon.jpg CW Russian Poster Falcon vs BP.jpg CA Civil War INTL Poster Wide Textless.jpg Civil War AMC Theaters Poster 1.jpg Civil War Chinese Poster IM.jpg Civil War Chinese Poster Cap.jpg CW_Fathead_Render_11.png Textless Character CW Poster 05.jpg Captain America Civil War by Paolo Rivera.jpg CACW Sam Textless Poster.jpg Civil War Chinese Poster.jpg Civil War Mondo Poster Team Cap.jpg Falcon_and_Scarlet_Witch.jpg Captain America Civil War Mondo Poster 1.jpg Captain America Civil War Mondo Poster 2.jpg Captain America Civil War Mondo Poster 3.jpg Marvel Studios The First Ten Years Emojis.jpg Концепт арт Giant-Man (Avenger Civil War Battle - The Making of CACW).png MUtCgk.jpg 7bkD6q.jpg Captain America Civil War - Concept Art - Avengers.jpg Avengers goes to War.png Captain America Civil War still 17.jpg Bryan Cranston Civil War Concept.jpg Sokovia Accords CA.jpg CACW Airport Battle Concept.jpg Redwing Concept Art 2.jpg CACW Concept Art Airport.jpg CACW Concept Art Winter Soldier.jpg Civil War concept art 22.jpg Civil War concept art 23.jpg Civil War concept art 24.jpg CACW concept art 6.jpg Raft concept art 1.jpg Raft concept art 2.jpg CMCW-AvengersBattle-Concept-Art.jpg За кулисами Falcon Kick in Lagos, Nigeria (The Making of CACW).png Sam Wilson (New Falcon Suit - The Making of CACW).png AnthonyCivilWar1.jpg AnthonyCivilWar2.jpg AnthonyCivilWar3.jpg AnthonyCivilWar4.jpg FalconCivilWar.jpg FalconCivilWar2.jpg FalconCivilWar3.jpg FalconCivilWar4.jpg FalconCivilWar5.jpg CA CW set photo 24.jpg Civil War set photo 4.jpg Civil War set photo 6.jpg Civil War set photo 7.jpg Civil War set photo 8.jpg Civil War set photo 9.jpg Civil War set photo 11.jpg Civil War set photo 12.jpg Civil War set photo 13.jpg Civil War set photo 14.jpg Civil War set photo 15.jpg CW BTS 01.jpg Desktop-1439922102.jpg Civil War BTS 13.jpg Captain_America_Civil_War_Behind_The_Scenes-1.jpg Captain America Civil War BTS 1.jpg BTS-Captain_America-Civil_War-8.jpg BTS-Captain_America-Civil_War-9.jpg On_set_Captain_America_Civil_War_5.jpg Мстители: Война бесконечности Кадры Falcon (Scotland Duel).png Proxima5.jpg Infinity War 156.jpg 7PVBQ9z.jpg Wanda IW 20.png Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps com-4947.jpg The Secret Avengers (AIW).png Wanda IW 21.png Wanda IW 23.png Wanda IW 24.png Infinity War 252.jpg Wanda IW 27.png Wanda IW 28.png Wanda IW 29.png Wanda IW 31.png Wanda IW 32.png Wanda IW 34.png Wanda IW 36.png Wanda IW 37.png RhodeyBannerWilsonDiscussThanos.jpg Wanda IW 39.png Infinity War 160.jpg AW Trailer 2 pic 17.png Infinity War 161.jpg Falcon and War Machine Wakanda.png Sam Wilson in Wakanda.png Infinity War 167.jpg AW Trailer 2 pic 27.png AW Trailer 2 pic 57.png Falcon & Redwing (Battle of Wakanda).png Falcon (AIW).png AW 53 Trailer pic.png InfinityWar-0110.jpg BlackWidow AIW1.png Sam Wilson (AIW).png Falcon firing Thanos.png Falcon's Death.png Продвижение AW 56 Trailer pic.png Avengers Full Charge Infinity War.png AW 52 Trailer pic.png Avengers_Infinity_War_Falcon_Poster.jpg Infinity War SDCC Poster.jpg Infinity War Teaser Poster 2.jpg All-cast.jpg Marvel-holiday-2018-ss04.jpg 23916069 1992911934067426 4552627692786234552 n.jpg AIW EW Cover 15.jpg Display.jpg Fandango Avengers Infinity War mini poster team 5.jpg Avengers Infinity war poster.jpg LvX1DYgbgmg.jpg Infinity War Banner.jpg Avengers Infinity War textless poster art.jpg Avengers Infinity War Banner art.jpg Empire March Cover IW 5.jpg Empire March Cover IW 5 Textless.jpg Mind Stone poster.jpg Infinity War Stone Posters (Logo Version) 03.jpg Infinity War Standee.jpg Infinity War Japanese Poster.jpg Infinity War Chinese Poster.jpg IW Total Film Cover.jpg Avengers Infinity War Imax poster.jpg Infinity War IMAX Standee.jpg MLOU ChinaPayoff 1Sheet-01 compressed.jpg MLOU ChinaPayoff L180-01 compressed.jpg Infinity War Fathead 10.png Infinity Stones IW.png 30653007 1567184506712130 2188469365559525376 n.jpg Avengers Road to Infinity War cover art.jpg Infinity War Dolby poster 1.jpg Infinity War Dolby poster 2.jpg Infinity War EW Lego.jpg Infinity War Banner 03.jpg Sam-Wilson-Falcon.jpg Avengers Infinity War mondo poster 1.jpg Avengers Infinity War mondo poster 2.jpg Avengers-infinity-war-art-captain-america-falcon-black-widow-1059610.jpg First Ten Years Heroes Poster.jpg Камень Реальности.jpg Камень Души.jpg Концепт арт Avengers IW concept art 2.jpg Avengers IW concept art 3.jpg Avengers Infinity War Falcon concept art 1.jpg Avengers Infinity War Falcon concept art 2.jpg Avengers Infinity War Falcon concept art 3.jpg За кулисами CorvusGlaiveandProxima.PNG Team Cap (Infinity War BTS).png Мстители: Финал Кадры Erik Selvig & Sam Wilson.png Samuel Wilson.png Drax (Avengers).png Onyourleft.png Portals.png Mantis-Shuri-Bucky-Drax-Okoye-Falcon-Wanda.png|Вырезанная сцена Drax & Winter Soldier.png|Вырезанная сцена Death of Iron Man.png|Вырезанная сцена The Death of Iron Man.png|Вырезанная сцена Guardians (Avengers Endgame).png Guardians of the Galaxy (Avengers Endgame).png Hank Pym & Guardians of the Galaxy.png Harley (Avengers Endgame).png Harley Keener (Avengers Endgame).png HarleyKeener-AvengersEndgame.png Janet van Dyne (2023).png Janet van Dyne (Avengers Endgame).png Janet van Dyne (Endgame).png Maria Hill (2023).png T'Challa, Okoye & Shuri.png Steve Rogers goes back in time.png Sam Wilson (Captain America's Shield).png Old Cap & New Cap.png Sam Wilson & Old Steve Rogers.png Bucky Sam Steve.png Продвижение Falcon (Endgame Poster).jpg Falcon Endgame Textless.jpg Avengers Endgame Chinese Poster.jpg Endgame - IMAX Poster.jpg Marvel Studios' The Infinity Saga.jpg За кулисами AvengersEndgame"Wedding".jpg Assembled.jpg Человек-паук: Вдали от дома Кадры Avengers (Spider-Man Far From Home).png Сокол и Зимний солдат Сезон 1 Кадры D+SB Spot 1.png D+SB Spot 2.png D+SB Spot 3.png D+SB Spot 6.png D+SB Spot 7.png D+SB Spot 22.png D+SB Spot 26.png Продвижение FalconAndWinterSoldier-FirstLook.jpg The Falcon and the Winter Soldier - Still 1.jpg Концепт арт Falcon FATWS.jpg Комиксы Прелюдия к «Первому мстителю: Противостояние» Страницы Captain America Civil War Prelude -3 4.jpg Прелюдия к «Первому мстителю: Противостояние». Infinite Comic Страницы CA-CWPIC1.PNG Первый мститель: Дорога к войне Обложки Captain America Road To War 1.jpg Captain America Road to War Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg Captain America Road To War 2.jpg Страницы RCO011 1469303741.jpg RCO012 1469303741.jpg Captain America Road To War 6.jpg RCO014 1469303741.jpg Last Hydra defeat made in Avengers.jpg Ultimoandfalcon.jpg Прелюдия к «Человеку-пауку: Возвращение домой» Страницы RCO006 1488423152.jpg RCO009 w 1491444165.jpg SMHP Clash.jpg Прелюдия ко «Мстителям: Война бесконечности» Обложки Avengers Infinity War Prelude.jpg Страницы InfinityWar-Prelude45745.jpg Secret_Avengers.png InfinityWar-Prelude454511.jpg Прелюдия к «Капитану Марвел» Страницы 052_006.png 052 009.png 052 011.png Игры Первый мститель: Другая война - Официальная игра Кадры Falcon Cap 2 game.png Falcon TUW.png Товар Первый мститель: Другая война Select Falcon.jpg Falcon costume.jpg Falcon Hot Toy 1.jpg Falcon Hot Toy 2.jpg Falcon Hot Toy 3.jpg Falcon Hot Toy 4.jpg Falcon Hot Toy 5.jpg Falcon Hot Toy 6.jpg Falcon Hot Toy 7.jpg Falcon Hot Toy 8.jpg Falcon Hot Toy 9.jpg Falcon Hot Toy 10.jpg Falcon Hot Toy 11.jpg Falcon Hasbro.jpg Falcon Hasbro 2.jpg WS minimates.jpg WS stickers.png Мстители: Эра Альтрона Marvel's Hawkeye and Falcon Toys R Us Exculsive figuers pack.jpg Первый мститель: Противостояние Falcon 3.75.jpg Civil War mugs 1.png Civil War mugs 2.png CW Dorbz Falcon.jpg CW Funko Falcon.jpg Civil War Falcon glass.jpg Civil War Lego 2.jpg Civil War Lego 11.jpg Civil War Lego 12.jpg Captain America Civil War Lego promo.jpg Falcon Civil War Hot Toys 1.jpg Falcon Civil War Hot Toys 2.jpg Falcon Civil War Hot Toys 3.jpg Falcon Civil War Hot Toys 4.jpg Falcon Civil War Hot Toys 5.jpg Falcon Civil War Hot Toys 6.jpg Falcon Civil War Hot Toys 7.jpg Falcon Civil War Hot Toys 8.jpg Falcon Civil War Hot Toys 9.jpg Falcon Civil War Hot Toys 10.jpg Falcon Civil War Hot Toys 11.jpg Falcon Civil War Hot Toys 12.jpg Falcon Civil War Hot Toys 13.jpg Falcon Civil War Hot Toys 13.jpg Falcon Civil War Hot Toys 15.jpg Falcon Civil War Hot Toys 16.jpg Falcon Civil War Hot Toys 17.jpg Falcon Civil War Hot Toys 18.jpg Falcon Civil War Hot Toys 19.jpg Falcon Civil War Hot Toys 20.jpg Falcon Civil War Hot Toys 21.jpg Falcon Civil War Hot Toys 22.jpg Civil War Fathead 02.png Civil War action figures.jpg Hero_Vs_Hero_Faceoff_Figure_Set.jpg Eaglemoss Falcon.png Мстители: Война бесконечности'' Infinity_War_Marvel_Legends_2.jpg Infinity_War_Funko_5.jpg Falcon_IW_figure.jpg 39334298495 94bb731ff6 b.jpg Infinity War shirt 6.jpg Captain America Infinity War Hot Toys 6.jpg Falcon figuats.jpg Falcon figuarts 2.jpg Falcon figuarts 3.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей